


Во всем виновата пицца

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Город, где можно наткнуться на ниндзя Фут, - это и твой город, бро





	Во всем виновата пицца

Микеланджело сам не знал, как это получилось. Он сидел, листал журнал, поглаживая Кланка, и все это вприкуску: рядом стояла коробка с пиццей. А потом пиццы не стало.  
Спрашивается, куда она могла деться? Испарилась, не иначе, — ведь не слопал же ее всю Микеланджело, время от времени снимая ломтики ветчины и подсовывая Кланку! Микеланджело несколько секунд медитировал на пустую коробку, представляя, как обидятся остальные, потом сунул Кланка за пазуху и выбрался наверх. За новой пиццей…

***  
Брести по людным местам, если ты черепашка ростом с человека и на двух ногах, да еще с рыжим котом под панцирем, — не лучшая идея, и даже такой шалопай, как Микеланджело, уходит с освещенных улиц, хотя из-за этого вечно приходится делать крюк до пиццерии и топать в одиночку мимо складских помещений. Микеланджело терпеть не мог отрезок дороги возле складов — они навевали уныние серостью и безжизненностью; собственно, он и Кланка с собой потащил, чтобы там было не так одиноко.  
И то, что между длинных, похожих на самолетные ангары, помещений движутся какие-то тени, стало для него неожиданностью. После конца рабочего дня склады словно вымирали…  
— Кланк, — шепнул Микеланджело, ссаживая котенка на землю, — жди меня тут, о’кей? Эх, нунчак забыл! Говорил мне Сплинтер-сэнсей: не ходи безоружным даже за пиццей…  
Кланк мотнул головой, поставив торчком ушки, и затрусил к сетчатой ограде складов, поднырнув под нее. Микеланджело почесал подбородок. Будь он таким же маленьким, как Кланк! Придется перелезать через ограду, а наверху, между прочим, — спираль Бруно в два ряда, по которой еще и ток пущен…  
Он подтянулся на руках, раскачался, отталкиваясь ногами от ограды, с силой бросил тело через смертоносную спираль — а Кланк уже куда-то убежал, и вдруг послышался его отчаянный мяв.  
Микеланджело пружинисто приземлился…  
Ниндзя Фут!  
Их одежда казалось черной в неоновом свете фонарей, а Кланк почти сливался с оранжевой от их сияния землей, отбрасывая тень, и кто-то из Фут, видимо, пнул его, а потом добежал и пнул еще раз под приглушенный гогот дружков.  
— Ах, ты дрянь!  
Микеланджело взвился. Адреналин рванул по венам, заставляя мышцы напрячься, и черепашка в мгновение ока очутился среди бандитов. Вопль «Кавабанга!» вспорол тишину.  
Нунчака нет? — не беда! Удар кулаком — и зубы вперемешку с кровью летят брызгами на открытую дверь складского помещения. Удар ногой — и ребра хрустят под бандитской темной одеждой, и ниндзя Фут задыхается, хватаясь за грудь, и оседает на землю. Еще удар — и нос третьего Фут расплющивается с мокрым всхлипом, а потом на глазах разбухает, превращаясь в черную бесформенную грушу. Еще одного, плюгавого и верткого — того самого, что пинал Кланка, — Микеланджело попросту отшвырнул пинком так, что он отлетел к стене и тоненько взвизгнул, приземлившись на выставленную руку — та хрустнула и вывернулась под очень неестественным углом.  
«Их что, падать правильно не учили? — про себя удивился Микеланджело. — А кстати, ведь они тут не в шахматы играют…» — он ни разу не задумался, что же хранится на этих складах, и сейчас жалел об этом.  
Фут подбежал к нему с кастетом на руке и с силой ударил — метил в затылок, наверняка проломив бы Микеланджело голову, но тот увернулся, и кастет врезался ему в челюсть. Рот Микеланджело наполнился противной железистой теплотой, челюсть хрустнула и отвисла, перестав слушаться; резко обернувшись, Микеланджело схватил обидчика за руку, вывернул ее, за вывихнутую рванул — и швырнул Фут через спину. Тот тяжело приземлился и поднялся на четвереньки, но Микеланджело было уже не до него — еще один Фут огрел его нунчаком.  
К счастью, нунчак скользнул по панцирю. Микеланджело порадовался, что учитель Сплинтер обучил их ни секунды не стоять на месте, уворачиваясь, — остановиться в драке смерти подобно. Удар ногой выбил Фут тазобедренный сустав, кость издала жалобный надтреснутый звук, Фут припал на травмированную ногу и скрючился…  
Микеланджело искал глазами Кланка. Наконец, тот подал голос, и Микеланджело начал прорываться к нему, попутно раскрошив зубы еще одному Фут и врезав под дых другому.  
— Мяу! — Кланк и сам бросился навстречу Микеланджело. А Фут тем временем начали исчезать.  
Все-таки они были ниндзя, хотя и бездарные. И хорошие товарищи, подумал Микеланджело, — вон, забирают своих… И вдруг он понял, что забирают не поэтому.  
Просто Фут знают, что раз тут черепашка — значит, вызовет полицию, а если кто-то из них загремит в полицию, то сдаст остальных без зазрения совести.  
Микеланджело заметил среди складских помещений фуру, в которую и ссыпались Фут. Других автомобилей поблизости не было, и Микеланджело подхватил Кланка и понесся к фуре Фут, молясь, чтобы успеть, и успел — в самый последний момент, ухватившись за отвисшую заднюю дверь, но водитель резко развернулся, Кланк не удержался и покатился по асфальту.  
— Кланк! — закричал Микеланджело. — Вы мне за это ответите, паршивцы! Кавабанга!  
Сказать это было проще, чем сделать. Дверь моталась из стороны в сторону, билась о встречные машины и столбы, и Микеланджело понял: еще чуть-чуть, и ему конец. И когда его ударило так, что от боли потемнело в глазах …  
…из-за угла, с каждой секундой сокращая расстояние между собой и фурой ниндзя Фут, вылетел черепахомобиль.  
Донателло рулил куда искуснее, чем водитель Фут, и догнал фуру очень быстро; Рафаэль и Леонардо уже были наготове, и вот они уже вскочили в фуру, а заодно втащили избитого и окровавленного Микеланджело.  
— Копы сейчас приедут, — запыхавшись, рявкнул Рафаэль. — Вечно ты влезешь!  
— И все это из-за пиццы, — поддел его Леонардо, пробираясь к кабине водителя и вышвыривая зазевавшегося Фут на асфальт. Фуру занесло, взревели тормоза, кузов завалился на бок, и фура, протащив кузов еще пару метров, остановилась.   
— Сваливаем! — крикнул из черепахомобиля Донателло, и вовремя: вой полицейских сирен уже приближался.  
Микеланджело перевалился в черепахомобиль и всхлипнул.  
— Ребята… они… Кланк…  
— Мяу, — раздалось над ухом. Микеланджело подскочил и вытаращился на Кланка, целого и невредимого.  
— Мы его подобрали, когда догоняли вас, — пояснил Леонардо.  
— А забеспокоились потому, что тебя слишком долго не было, — добавил Донателло.  
— Мы сразу поняли, что ты оттягиваешься по полной, и тоже решили повеселиться, — закончил Рафаэль.  
Микеланджело прижал к себе Кланка, все еще не успокоившись.  
— Ребята, — сказал он и выдохнул. — Пицца… я ее съел, но я куплю другую… обещаю… да что вы смеетесь-то? Сказал же — куплю!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019


End file.
